


Bail Out

by LokiLover84



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Namjoon to the rescue, Where Are The Keys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Jackson and Kihyun are getting kinky with the handcuffs. The only problem is that Jackson has left the keys out of reach. It's Namjoon to the rescue, per usual!





	Bail Out

**Author's Note:**

> There's a whole lot of laughter wrapped up in this. :D

“Jackson. This isn’t sexy.”

 

The younger man groans and rubs his free hand over his face.

 

“Yea, I got that.”

 

He stretches for the nth time toward the bedside table, making Kihyun hiss in pain as the metal of the handcuff bites into the tender skin of his wrist.

 

“Dammit. I just can’t quite reach.”

 

Jackson turns to look at his boyfriend of a handful of weeks apologetically.

 

“I can’t reach the keys, but I can get to my cell…”

 

Kihyun eyes him with an unamused expression.

 

“Once we get out of this, let’s agree now to never speak of it again.”

 

Jackson nods, completely on board with the suggestion as his fingers close around his phone and he taps the screen.

  


Namjoon is in the middle of a class lecture when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out discreetly, eyes widening when he reads Jackson’s message before sliding the device back into his pocket and rising from his seat. He gathers his things as quietly as he can and leaves the room with an remorseful wave to his professor.

 

The walk to Jackson’s apartment takes about five minutes from campus, and Namjoon shakes his head almost the entire way there. He loves his best friend, he really does, but Jackson isn’t the smartest crayon in the box. And so it’s up to Namjoon to bail him out.

 

Again.

 

He retrieves the spare key from under the doormat in front of Jackson’s apartment door and lets himself in, closing the door behind him.

 

“Jackson?”

 

His call is answered by a pair of voices from the bedroom, and Namjoon heads down the hall, only stopping in the doorway to smirk at the two men on the bed.

 

Jackson has been kind enough to cover both himself and Kihyun, but judging by the blush on the younger man’s cheeks, the off-white cover is the only thing saving Namjoon from an eyeful of Jackson’s pale ass.

 

He can do without that, thank you very much.

 

Jackson points to the side table, and Namjoon rounds the bed before picking up the set of tiny keys. Jackson holds his hand out, but Namjoon shakes his head.

 

“You owe me big time for this, Jackson. I had to leave my lecture early and I’m sure I’ll have some explaining to do tomorrow.”

 

Jackson groans.

 

“I’ll do whatever you want, just give me the damn keys!”

 

Namjoon grins at Kihyun.

 

“You heard him. You’re my witness, Kihyun, in case Mr. Romantic here tries to back out.”

 

Kihyun nods.

 

“Yea, ok. Now, can you please give him the keys?”

 

Namjoon chuckles as he hands the keys over, and Jackson wastes no time in unlocking the cuffs. He and Kihyun both sigh in relief when they’re free, and Jackson turns his attention to Namjoon to thank him, only to be caught off-guard when Kihyun moves swiftly to lock the older man’s wrists in the cuffs and snatching the keys from Jackson's fingers. Jackson’s eyes cut back to Kihyun and an expression of amazement crosses his features. Namjoon bursts into laughter as Kihyun grins and swings a leg over Jackson’s hips, exposing more of their skin to Namjoon than he cares to see.

 

Namjoon casts his eyes to the ceiling and heads for the door, only stopping when Kihyun calls to him.

 

“Close the door behind you, Namjoon?”

 

The younger man waves behind his back as he does as he’s been asked, seriously doubting that either of them notice him leaving.


End file.
